Shark Tale 2
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after Oscar told the truth that an anchor killed Lenny's brother, Frankie, but not him, everything in Southside Reef seems perfectly normal around here, but while an evil sea witch named Grusella has plans of turning everybody in Southside Reef into stone statues, Lenny falls in love with a female vegetarian shark named Crystal who he eventually gets married to.


**Prologue: Grusella's evil lair/Opening Credits**

Grusella: "Well, my 3 vile henchman, have you thought about our plan yet?"

Filgor: "We thought it'd be thrilling to turn everybody in Southside Reef into stone statues."

Milgor: "I think it might be a perfectly good plan."

Zilgor: "They'll be stone solid like a sea rock."

Grusella: "I think it'll be perfect, Filgor, Milgor and Zilgor, it's time to go out there and turn them into stone statues."

Grusella, Filgor, Milgor and Zilgor: [Evil Laughter]

 _ **DreamWorks Animation presents:**_

 _ **Shark Tale 2**_

 _ **Directed by**_ _**Conrad Vernon and Vicky Jenson**_

 _ **Produced by Mark Swift and Mireille Soria**_

 _ **Screenplay by Noah Baumbauch**_

 _ **Music composed by Hans Zimmer**_

 _ **Edited by Nick Fletcher**_

 _ **Production-Design by Kendel Gronkwhite-Shaindlin**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Will Smith**_

 _ **Renée Zellweger**_

 _ **Jack Black**_

 _ **Angelina Jolie**_

 _ **Martin Scorsese**_

 _ **Robert De Niro**_

 _ **Vincent Pastore**_

 _ **Doug E. Doug**_

 _ **Ziggy Marley**_

 _ **Dominic Chianese**_

 _ **Lenny Venito**_

 _ **Michael Imperioli (in flashback sequence)**_

 _ **David Soren**_

 _ **Katie Couric**_

 _ **David P. Smith**_

 _ **Shelley Morrison**_

 _ **Alexander Garfin**_

 _ **Mar-Mar**_

 _ **Hadley Belle Miller**_

 _ **Wanda Sykes**_

 _ **Emily Blunt**_

 _ **Zach Galifianakis**_

 _ **Andy Richter**_

 _ **Elizabeth Banks**_

 _ **Kevin Spacey**_

 _ **Tim Curry**_

 _ **Lewis Black**_

 _ **Jim Cummings**_

 _ **Bill Hader**_

 _ **Glenn Close**_

 _ **Owen Wilson**_

 _ **Amy Poehler**_

 _ **Steve Martin**_

 _ **Ben Stiller**_

 _ **Jennifer Aniston**_

 _ **Mandy Moore**_

 _ **Noah Schnaap**_

 _ **William Wunsch**_

 _ **Connor Corum**_

 _ **Francesca Capaldi**_

 _ **Owen Vaccaro**_

 _ **Scarlett Estevez**_

 _ **Selena Gomez**_

 _ **Hillary Duff**_

 _ **Ringo Starr**_

 _ **Jennifer Saunders**_

 _ **and Sean Bean**_

 **Scene 1: Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash**

Bernie and Ernie are fighting and arguing over the wireless telephone.

Bernie: (yanking the wireless telephone outta Ernie's right front tentacle) "You're completely useless, give me the wireless telephone!"

Ernie: (yanking the wireless telephone outta Bernie's right front tentacle) "No way, Bernie, Angie put me in charge of it!"

Lenny is working on cleaning the side of the whale, thinking about what happened over a year ago between of Oscar pretending to be a shark slayer and how he told the truth.

Lenny is now thrilled that Oscar told the truth about how the anchor killed his brother, Frankie and Oscar had nothing to do with it.

Lenny knows that his brother, Frankie was very mean to him throughout the years and blamed him for things that he never did, but that's exactly what brothers would do.

Frankie was very nice to Lenny half the entire time and he stood up to the bully starfish whenever they picked on him and threw things at him.

Lenny: [Sighs Depressingly]

Ernie: "I had it 1st, Bernie!"

Bernie: "I came before you, Ernie!"

Lenny: [Sighs In Annoyance]

Lenny puts the sponge down and swims right up to Bernie and Ernie.

Lenny: "Hey, Bernie, Ernie, will you 2 quit fighting and arguing? I'm trying to do some hard work here."

Bernie and Ernie: [In Unison] "But he started it."

Lenny: "I don't care who started it, but why did Angie need to put the 2 of you in charge of the wireless telephone?"

Ernie: "'Cause we can be very responsible."

Bernie: "You mean _ **I'm**_ very responsible."

Lenny shakes his vegetarian shark head, annoyed 'til he sees Angie coming right to their direction.

Lenny: "Oh, Angie, thank goodness you're here, Bernie and Ernie are fighting and arguing over the wireless telephone."

Ernie: (pointing at Bernie) "Hey, he was the 1 beginning the fight and argument."

Bernie: "Well you were the 1 who wouldn't let me take charge of things, mon."

Angie: "Alright, you 2 are free to go right now."

Bernie and Ernie swim away.

Lenny: "I know me and my brother would sometimes fight and argue at times."

Angie looks at Lenny apologetically.

Angie: "I'm terribly sorry that your brother passed away, Lenny."

Lenny: "It's just hard to forget that he's gone for good right now."

Angie: "I know, but it'll be alright."

Lenny smiles at Angie.

Lenny: "Yeah right."

Lenny swims right back to his work place.

Oscar: "What can I ask Angie? I wanna ask her if she wants to have little guppies, but if I ask that question, she might think it's a bad idea, I don't know about this, I know we just married 1 another, but I think it's time, and I think we're both ready for it, but still, I don't know what to ask her, I guess I should ask her and get it over with, but it doesn't hurt to try."

[Knock On Door]

Oscar: "Come in, please."

Angie opens the door and enters Oscar's office room.

Angie: "Oh hi, Oscar, are you ready to go?"

Oscar: (putting more papers in his file cabinet) "Yeah, Angie, just give me a few minutes."

Angie: (pointing at the tall stack of papers on Oscar's desk) "Can I help you with that, please?"

Oscar shakes his head.

Oscar: "No thank you, I got it."

Angie nods her head.

Angie: "Okay, Oscar, but let me know if you need any help."

Oscar: "Don't worry about it, I got it, trust me on this 1."

Angie is bright and cheerful now that she and Oscar are married to 1 another, and she can't help but smirk at the thought Oscar broke up with Lola that 1 evening.

Right after Oscar finishes putting the papers in the file cabinet, he grabs the stack of papers at 1 time.

Watching Oscar grabbing a lot of papers, Angie shakes her head.

Angie: "Oscar, try not to bite off more than you can chew."

Oscar: "It's no big deal."

[Papers Tumbling]

Oscar: "Whoa, this is extremely heavy!"

Oscar falls over with papers tumbling down.

Angie: [Chuckling A Bit] "See? I told you so."

Oscar: [Chuckles A Bit] "I guess I really do need help with this after all."

Oscar gets up off the floor and he begins collecting the papers with Angie's help.

Oscar: "So, Angie, how's your day been lately?"

Angie: "It was good, how's your day been, Oscar?"

Oscar: "Oh, just the same old, same old, doin' paperwork, goin' on coffee breaks, doin' paperwork, eatin' lunch, doin' paperwork-"

Angie: "Alright, I get the picture."

Oscar and Angie continue picking up the papers that Oscar just dropped and they put them back in the file cabinet.

Oscar: "Alright, that takes care of that, now let's go back home."

Oscar and Angie open the door and swim right outta the office room.

Oscar: "Now I remember what my dad said to me a couple of years ago back when I was 7 years old."

Flashback sequence with Young Oscar and Earl in Oscar's apartment...

 _ **7 Year Old Oscar: "You know what, Dad? I'm gonna do my best at keeping this reef clean and I'll try not to give up."**_

 _ **Earl: "That's the spirit, Oscar, now you're doin' what we talked about."**_

End flashback sequence...

Oscar: "So that's what he said to me."

Lenny is putting the cleaning supplies back in the Whale Wash storage and he puts the sponge back in the box, then he swims outta the Whale Wash storage.

Lenny: "What an entire day, I can't wait to go back home and relax myself."

Lenny begins swimming back home to the Titanic House.

Sykes: "Goodbye Lenny, say hello to your mother and father for me and everybody."

Lenny: "Okay, Sykes, goodbye, see you tomorrow morning."

Oscar: "Hey, Lenny, you wanna hang around with me and Angie?"

Lenny: "No thanks, Oscar, maybe next time."

Oscar: "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow mornin'."

Lenny: "Goodbye."

Oscar and Angie keep swimming to their home apartment.

 **The undersea wastelands**

Lenny is proud that Oscar and Angie are married to 1 another.

It makes Lenny wish that he had a fiancé, and he knows that finding the right female vegetarian shark was very important. Then some other days, he would like to get married and have vegetarian shark pups.

Lenny swims right through the undersea wastelands, looking at his side.

He stops swimming around, looking at the spot where it makes him depressed.

Lenny: [Sighs Depressingly Again]

[Eels: You Just Gotta Let it Go]

 _ **I need some sleep  
you can't go home like this  
I try counting sheep  
but there's 1 I always miss**_

 _ **everyone says I'm getting down to low  
everyone says you just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go**_

 _ **I need some sleep**_

 _ **time to put the old horse down  
I'm in too deep **_

_**and the wheels keep spinning round**_

 _ **everyone says I'm getting down to low  
everyone says You just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go**_

you just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go  
you just gotta let it go

Flashback to Frankie's death scene in _Shark Tale_ (2004) …

 _ **Lenny sees Frankie chasing Oscar, 'cause he's angry and upset that Lenny didn't eat the fish in the 1st place.**_

 _ **Lenny: "No, Frankie, wait!"**_

 _ **Frankie keeps chasing Oscar around.**_

 _ **Oscar: "AAAAH! get your boy, get your boy!"**_

 _ **[Loud Clang!]**_

 _ **Frankie is no longer chasing Oscar around.**_

 _ **Frankie is surrounded by a fog of dirt.**_

 _ **Lenny swims right after Frankie, and all he sees is a fog of dust which was clearing up a bit.**_

 _ **Lenny sees a very long line of chain, and right on that chain is an anchor, and he sees that Frankie was lying right down on the ground with his eyes closed.**_

 _ **Lenny: [Gasps In Shock] "Frankie!"**_

 _ **Lenny swims right up to his dying brother.**_

 _ **Lenny chomps right at the near end of the chain, and throws the anchor aside.**_

 _ **Frankie: "Lenny?"**_

 _ **Lenny bends right towards Frankie's side.**_

 _ **Frankie: [Coughs A Bit] "Lenny, is that you?"**_

 _ **Lenny: "I'm here, Frankie."**_

 _ **Frankie: "Come closer."**_

 _ **Lenny: "Yes, what is it?"**_

 _ **Frankie: "I'm so cold."**_

 _ **Lenny: "That's just because we're cold blooded."**_

 _ **Frankie stares at Lenny.**_

 _ **[Loud Smack]**_

 _ **Lenny: "Ow."**_

 _ **Frankie: "Moron."**_

 _ **Frankie: [Gasps Final Breath]**_

 _ **Frankie passes away eventually.**_

 _ **Lenny: "Frankie, nooo."**_

 _ **Lenny: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **Lenny: "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, Frankie, how am I ever gonna explain this to Pop? [Sobs A Bit] oh no."**_

End flashback sequence…

Lenny continues looking at the spot where Frankie passed away.

He looks right at the broken anchor that killed his brother in the 1st place.

Lenny: "I'm still angry and upset with you, and with myself."

Lenny looks right up at the skies, knowing that Frankie is in a much better place in Shark Heaven.

Lenny: "I'm terribly sorry I didn't do exactly what you said, Frankie, I just wish I followed your plan."

Lenny continues swimming around and he doesn't notice where he was going and he accidentally bumps into somebody.

Lenny: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Female Vegetarian Shark/Crystal: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

She has light blue eyes and is wearing a lavender cap on her vegetarian shark head with a daisy on it.

Female Vegetarian Shark/Crystal: "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there."

Lenny: "No, no, no, no, no, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't look where I was going."

The female vegetarian shark looks at Lenny's depressed face.

Female Vegetarian Shark/Crystal: "Are you alright? there must be something terribly wrong with you."

Lenny: "Yes, I'm alright, I just had a rough day, that's all."

Female Vegetarian Shark/Crystal: "Mmm hmm, but if there's something terribly wrong, then you let me know."

Lenny: "Alright."

The female vegetarian shark/Crystal swims away.

Lenny: [Sighs Heavily] "Wait up!"

Female Vegetarian Shark/Crystal: "What is it?"

Lenny: "You never told me your name."

Female Vegetarian Shark/Crystal: "Oh, how silly of me, my name's Crystal."

Lenny: "I'm Lenny, hi there."

Crystal: "Hi there, Lenny, I gotta go right now."

Lenny: "Can we see 1 another later on?"

Crystal: "Why sure, Lenny, goodbye."

Lenny: "Goodbye, Crystal."

Lenny swims right over to the Titanic House, then goes inside to go to his bedroom.

 **Scene 2: The Titanic House**

Don Lino is sitting in his armchair, looking through his mail.

Don Lino: "Junk, (throwing away a very old magazine) junk, junk, junk."

Don Lino: [Sighs Heavily]

Don Lino's wife, Mildred (who's wearing a lavender bracelet on her right fin and a bright blue necklace, just to show that she's a female shark) is swimming up to him.

Mildred: "Junk mail again, right, Edward?"

Don Lino: "You bet, Mildred."

Mildred: "I wonder where Lenny is this time."

Don Lino: "He's probably already late."

Very soon, Lenny comes right in the living room, looking depressed.

Don Lino: "Hey, Lenny, how was work at Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash?"

Lenny: "Very good, Pop."

Mildred: "Lenny, are you alright?"

Lenny: "I just miss Frankie, Mom and Pop, that's all."

Don Lino: "Yeah, I miss him more than you do, Lenny."

Mildred: "I know, but it'll be alright."

Lenny nods his vegetarian shark head just as he heads right to his bedroom.

Lenny: "Maybe watching television can keep my mind off things."

When Lenny reaches his bedroom, he lies right down on his bed, grabs the television remote from the side table and pushes the power button on it.

Lenny searches through the channels 'til he saw that his most favorite television show: _SpongeBob Squarepants_ on Nickelodeon, and it shows Lenny's most favorite episode: _Wormy_.

Lenny: [Chuckles A Bit]

Lenny's thoughts of depression disappear just as he pays attention to his most favorite show on television.

Later that evening, right after dinner and dessert, while everybody's asleep in their beds, Grusella, Filgor, Milgor and Zilgor are watching from outside their evil lair.

Filgor: "This is gonna be perfect."

Milgor: "I know, our plan is gonna work perfectly."

Zilgor: "They'll be stone solid like an undersea rock."

Grusella: "Now you all remember our plan, right?"

Filgor, Milgor and Zilgor: "Right, Grusella, prepare the petrification cauldron."

Grusella: "Excellent plan, we'll get out a real big cauldron and prepare the petrification potion that they'll be dunked right into."

The very next morning, Lenny wakes up from his beauty sleep, swims right outta his bed, then right into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, then goes right downstairs to have his breakfast of coral berry flapjacks with coral berry syrup on top.

Lenny: "Morning, Ma, morning, Pop, how are you doing this morning?"

Mildred: "We're doing fine, thank you, Lenny."

Don Lino: "Everything's turning out great so far, [Sighs Heavily] I sometimes wish my mother would've been here to see how we're all doing."

Lenny: "I miss Grandma Shelly more than you and Mom do, Pop, she's with Frankie right now."

Right after breakfast, Lenny takes out his breakfast dishes, then washes them, puts them in the dishwasher and runs it up.

[Knock On Wall]

Lenny: "Who is it?"

Crystal: (from outside) "It's me, Crystal."

Lenny swims outta the Titanic House over to where Crystal is waiting.

Crystal: "Oh hi, Lenny, are you ready for our date this morning?"

Lenny: "Why yes, Crystal, in fact, I'm all cleaned up and prepared, but 1st, I need to introduce you to my parents, my father's the seafood eating type and just like me and you, my mother's the vegetarian type."

Crystal: "That's a good idea, Lenny."

Lenny and Crystal swim right into the Titanic House, then right up to Don Lino and Mildred, who are in the living room.

Lenny: "Ma? Pop? there's somebody I want you guys to meet."

Don Lino: "Oh, really? who is it?"

Lenny: "Ma and Pop, meet my new fiancé, Crystal."

Mildred: "Crystal, it's nice to meet you, we're so proud of Lenny finding the most perfect match like you in this reef."

Crystal: "I know, Edward and Mildred, Lenny and I are now ready to go on our date this morning."

Don Lino: "That sounds fascinating, Crystal, I'm so relieved that Lenny didn't get involved in falling in love with an enemy shark."

Lenny: "See you later, Ma and Pop, Crystal and I are off on our date together as always."

Mildred: "Good luck, Lenny."

Don Lino: "And make sure you don't speak to any type of sea critter you've never met before."

Lenny and Crystal swim right outta the Titanic House and begin dating 1 another.

Crystal: "So, Lenny, what do you wanna do 1st?"

Lenny: "How 'bout you and I go to the seahorse race?"

Crystal: "What a good idea."

 **The Seahorse Race**

Kevin and Benjamin are speaking to 1 another about Sea Biscuit.

Kevin: "So, Benjamin, are you excited about Sea Biscuit entering this race?"

Benjamin: "I sure am, Kevin, and I'm hoping he'll do much better than Lucky Day did."

Lenny and Crystal are swimming around on their way to their seats.

Lenny: "Hurry up, Crystal, this is our big chance, we don't wanna miss it."

Lenny and Crystal find their seats on the bleachers, and sit right down, hoping for Sea Biscuit to win the race.

Seahorse Race Announcer: "The seahorses are at their gates, [Loud Gunshot] and they're off, Sea Biscuit, Fish Fingers, Lucky Day, Salmonella and Yellow Tail."

Lenny: "Look, Crystal, there goes Sea Biscuit, let's hope he wins this race."

Seahorse Race Announcer: "Sea Biscuit is catching up with Lucky Day, they're going from head to tail, Fish Fingers is paired with Salmonella, while Yellow Tail is catching up to them."

Crystal: "You can do it, Sea Biscuit, you can do it!"

Lenny: "Come on, Sea Biscuit!"

Seahorse Race Announcer: "They're almost to the finish line, will 1 of them make it? (Sea Biscuit races around right towards the finish line) and Sea Biscuit is the winner of 1st place!"

Lenny: "Alright, I knew he would win the race!"

Crystal: "Looks like he was gonna win after all."

Lenny and Crystal get up from their seats on the bleachers.

Crystal: "So, Lenny, what do you wanna do next?"

Lenny: "How 'bout we go to the karaoke dance off party at Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash?"

Crystal: "Hey, good idea, Lenny, let's go."

Lenny and Crystal swim around all the way to Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash.

 **Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash/the karaoke dance off party**

Everybody's disco dancing on the dance floor.

Oscar: "Hey, Lenny, who's that with you?"

Lenny: "Oscar, Angie, Sykes, Luca and everybody, meet my fiancé, Crystal."

Crystal: "Hey, it's nice to meet all of you guys."

Angie: "Nice to meet you too, Crystal."

Sykes: "I've never seen a female vegetarian shark like you before, but now I have."

Luca: "Welcome to our karaoke dance off party, Crystal."

Horace: "1st comes true love, then comes marriage."

Crazy Joe: "Just wait 'til they marry 1 another, it'll be a real big party blast."

Shorty number 1: "Love at 1st sight."

Shorty number 2: "Just as if they're saying."

Shorty number 3: "I bet they'll never be apart."

Lola: "Well, I don't need to worry about stealing Oscar from Angie, 'cause I'm married to Reuben here, along with our wonderful rich son, Stuart."

Reuben: "It looks like Stuart's beginning to be more like the 2 of us."

Stuart: "Let the games begin."

Don Feinberg: "Well, enough of that, time for the music to begin."

Oscar turns on the karaoke machine…

[Guitar Music On Karaoke Machine]

Reuben: _**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**_

Sykes: _**when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May**_

Oscar: _ **well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl**_

Luca: _**I've got so much honey, the bees envy me**_

Crazy Joe: _**I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees**_

Lenny: _**well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl**_

Bernie: _**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl**_

Ernie: _**I've even got the month of May with my girl**_

Horace: _**talkin' bout 'my girl, my girl**_

Luca: _**all I can talk about is my girl, my girl**_ ….

Lenny: "So, Crystal, it's getting close to evening time, where do you wanna go for dinner tonight?"

Crystal: "How 'bout we go to that fancy undersea restaurant called Cousteau's."

Lenny: "Hey, that's a good idea, let's go then."

Lenny and Crystal swim outta Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash, almost on their way to Cousteau's.

 **Inside Cousteau's**

Lenny: "Well, Crystal, this sure is turning out to be 1 peaceful evening in this reef."

Crystal: "I know it is, but we'll just wait who are waiter's gonna be."

Just then, Jacques, a swordfish waiter, swims right over to Lenny and Crystal's dining table.

Jacques: "Hello and welcome to Cousteau's, what can I do for ze 2 of you here?"

Lenny: "I would like a diet kelp beer, please."

Jacques: "Mais oui, I got eet, and how 'bout you, Madame?"

Crystal: "I would like a diet coral cola as well."

Jacques: "Okay, dieet kelp beer and dieet coral cola eet ees, I weel be right back weeth your bevereege orders."

Jacques swims off to get their beverage orders.

Lenny and Crystal begin doing the activities including connect the starfish and the eel maze game.

Just then, Jacques arrives with their beverage orders.

Jacques: "Here you go, just ze way you like zem."

Lenny: "Hey, thanks a bunch Jacques."

Jacques: "You are welcome, now what would you like to order?"

Lenny: "I would like a nice medium bowl of undersea vegetarian noodle soup, please."

Jacques: "Okay, and how 'bout you, Madame?"

Crystal: "I would like what Lenny's having, please."

Jacques: "Mais oui, undersea vegetarian noodle soup eet ees, I weel be right back weeth your deener meal orders."

Jacques leaves to get Lenny and Crystal's dinner meal orders.

Lenny: "So, Crystal, tell me about the entire family that you have."

Crystal: "Well, Lenny, I've got a mother, who's 67 years old and a father, who's 68 years old and a married sister named Maria, who's 37 years old and she's married to Boris, who's 39 years old."

Lenny: "Wow, that's fascinating."

Lenny and Crystal begin doing the crosswords on their placemats, 'til Jacques returns with their dinner meal orders.

Jacques: "Okay, here you go, 2 bowls of undersea vegetarian noodle soup, just ze way you like zem, eenjoy your deener meals."

Crystal: "Okay, thanks a bunch."

Jacques leaves to take other sea critters' orders.

Lenny and Crystal are enjoying their dinner meals.

Crystal: "So, Lenny, I know that you have a mother and a father, but do you still have a brother named Frankie and a grandmother named Shelly by any chance?"

Lenny: "Well, Crystal, I used to, but they passed away a little while back, Frankie was killed by a fallen anchor and Grandma Shelly passed away from a broken heart when she thought I was deceased and couldn't take the grief and pain any longer, but I'm over it right now, I don't need to worry about that any longer."

Crystal: "Oh that's good, so what are you thinking about?"

Lenny: "Well, Crystal, I was just thinking, do you think you and I should be married to 1 another?"

Crystal: "Yes, of course, Lenny, I would like to marry you."

Lenny: "So would I."

Crystal: "Well, we should go back home and get some beauty sleep in order to prepare for the big event."

Right after their dinner and dessert meals, Lenny and Crystal swim outta Cousteau's, almost on their way back to the Titanic House and Crystal's big boat house.

 **Back outside the Titanic House/Inside the Titanic House**

Lenny: "Goodnight, Crystal, I'll see you tomorrow morning for our wedding ceremony."

Crystal: "So will I, Lenny."

They both go inside their own houses and get their beauty sleep.

The very next morning…

 **Oscar and Angie's apartment**

[Alarm Clock Ringing]

Oscar turns off his alarm clock with his right fin.

Oscar: "I wonder what today is."

Oscar looks at the calendar and finds out that today, this Friday, June 8, is the day of Lenny and Crystal's wedding ceremony.

Oscar: "Whoa, June 8? that means Lenny and Crystal are gettin' married to 1 another."

Angie: "Oh my gosh, we'd better get everything prepared right away, come on, guppies."

Felix: "Okay, Mom and Dad, we'll help everybody out."

Oscar and Angie's 3 sons, Felix, Lucas and Dennis, along with Oscar and Angie's daughter, Kathrine, begin helping them out to prepare for Lenny and Crystal's wedding ceremony.

 **Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash**

Sykes: "Okay, Bernie, Ernie, here's the list of things we all need to be prepared."

Sykes gives Bernie and Ernie the list of things they need for Lenny and Crystal's wedding ceremony party.

Bernie: "Whoa, that's a lot of wedding stuff."

Ernie: "Far out, mon."

They all go out shopping for the things on the list, then pay for them, then bring them home to the Titanic House in the church room, where Frankie's funeral ceremony took place.

 **Back home at the Titanic House/the church room**

Luca: "Well, we've got everything prepared so far."

Maria: "Wow, check out the decorations."

Becky: "And look at the _Congratulations on your wedding, Lenny and Crystal_ banner hanging up on the wall over there."

Lenny: "Well, I'd better get myself prepared, I need to put on my blue groom's tie."

Crystal: "And I need to put on my white bride's cap."

Lenny leaves with Don Lino and Mildred to put on his blue groom's tie in the male sea critters' changing room, while Crystal leaves with George and Mona to put on her white bride's cap in the female sea critters' changing room.

Don Feinberg: "Well, they're in the changing rooms, now I can plug in that karaoke machine over there."

Don Feinberg plugs in the karaoke machine.

Giuseppe: "I sure hope Ira does good with singing into that karaoke microphone this time than he did at Frankie's funeral ceremony."

Reuben: "So do I."

 **Inside the male sea critters' changing room**

Lenny is doing his best at tying his blue groom's tie and putting it on very nicely, 'til Don Lino and Mildred show up and Don Lino is about to show him a wedding photograph of his grandparents, Leonardo and Shelly, which is in sepia tone.

Mildred: "Lenny? there's something we'd like to show you."

Lenny: "Well? what is it?"

Don Lino: "Do you remember this photograph? It was taken way back in 1978 when your Grandma Shelly and Grandpa Leonardo married 1 another, right before your Grandma Shelly passed away from a broken heart when she thought you were presumably deceased, but you weren't really, you're still alive, thank goodness."

Lenny: "Thanks a bunch, Ma and Pop, mine and Crystal's wedding ceremony will remind all of us of that 1 year."

 **Inside the female critters' changing room**

Crystal: "Mom, Dad, what do you think about my white bride's cap?"

Mona: "It's very beautiful, Crystal."

George: "It looks lovely."

Crystal: "Wow, thanks a bunch."

Meanwhile, back in the church room….

Groom's side aisle: Oscar, Sykes, Luca, Bernie, Ernie, Don Lino, Giuseppe, George, Leonardo, Reuben, Crazy Joe, Lucas, Horace and Boris

Bride's side aisle: Angie, Lola, Mrs. Sanchez, Mildred, Mona and Maria

The wedding bracelet bearer: Felix

The sea flower girl: Kathrine

Oscar: "Hey look, there's Lenny over there by the alter."

Sykes: "Now I wonder where Crystal is."

Luca: "Look, it's beginning right now."

Don Feinberg turns on the karaoke machine.

[ _What A Wonderful World_ On Karaoke Machine]

Don Feinberg: _**I see trees of green**_

 _ **red roses too**_

 _ **I see them bloom for me and you**_

 _ **and I think to myself what a wonderful world**_

Don Feinberg (continued): _**I see skies of blue**_

 _ **the clouds of white**_

 _ **the bright blessed days**_

 _ **the dark sacred night**_

 _ **and I think to myself what a wonderful world**_

Don Feinberg: _**the colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky**_

 _ **of all so many faces of people goin' by**_

 _ **I see friends shakin' hands sayin' how do you do?**_

 _ **they're really sayin' I love you**_

Don Feinberg (continued): _**I hear babies cry, I watch them grow**_

 _ **they'll learn much more, then you'll ever know**_

 _ **and I think to myself what a wonderful world**_

 _ **yes I think to myself what a wonderful world**_

Don Feinberg: [Clears Throat]

Don Feinberg: "Good afternoon, everybody."

All 21 Southside Reef citizens: "Good afternoon."

Don Feinberg: "We're all here this afternoon to celebrate the marriage of Lenny and Crystal, the 2 most romantic couples who have known 1 another for very many years."

Mrs. Sanchez: "Sounds very lovely indeed."

Mildred: "It sure does."

Don Feinberg: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say a few words to 1 another, so, Lenny, you can go 1st."

Lenny: "Whoa, where do I begin? [Clears Throat] Crystal, you've always been very beautiful, talented, brave and clever, and we'll never be separated no matter what happens."

Don Feinberg: "Good, Lenny, very good, Crystal, you're next."

Crystal: "Lenny, you've always been so good to me in our kind years, you're very smart and intelligent, and I'll never leave you alone no matter where you go."

Don Feinberg: "Wonderful job, Crystal, now, do you, Lenny, take Crystal to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Lenny: "Yes, I do."

Don Feinberg: "And do you, Crystal, take Lenny to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Crystal: "Yes, I do, of course I do."

Don Feinberg: "Then from this day on in this reef, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Lenny and Crystal finally marry 1 another and Felix gives Crystal the wedding bracelet and the married couple swim around down the aisle while Kathrine is throwing sea flower petals down the aisle.

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

 **The wedding party sit down**

Wedding DJ Fish: "Everybody, get on the disco dance floor, it's time for Crystal and her father to have a very special dance between both of them, along with Lenny and his mother."

George: "Crystal? are you ready for this?"

Crystal: "Yes, of course I am."

[Slow Touching Music In Background]

Mildred: "You know, Lenny, I've always been proud of yours and Crystal's romantic relationship."

Lenny: "Why thanks a bunch, Ma, I appreciate it and so does Crystal."

Wedding DJ Fish: "And now, Lenny and Crystal will do the cutting of the coral berry wedding cake."

Lenny and Crystal begin sharing the cake cutting knife to do the cutting of the coral berry wedding cake.

Lenny: "Now be very careful, Crystal, the knife is very sharp."

Lenny and Crystal both begin cutting some pieces of the coral berry wedding cake and begin serving them to other sea critters.

Later, while everybody's leaving, Lenny and Crystal are going on their honeymoon, such as bowling, going out for daily swims and having a relaxing picnic spot as a now married couple.

Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Mildred, George and Mona, are now swimming around the kelp fields, but Crystal stops for just 1 minute.

Lenny: "Crystal? are you alright?"

Crystal: "Oh, yes, Lenny, it's just that it's hard to keep up since I'm pregnant."

Lenny: "Pregnant?! that means we're gonna become parents to a little vegetarian shark son or daughter."

Don Lino: "And we're gonna become grandparents."

Maria: "And me and Boris are gonna be an aunt and uncle."

Oscar: "Alright, everybody, to Southside Reef Memorial Hospital."

They all swim around on their way to Southside Reef Memorial Hospital.

 **Inside Southside Reef Memorial Hospital/Crystal's hospital room**

Crystal: "I'm hungry again, Lenny, can you get me some graham crackers with sea-nut butter and cream cheese, please?"

George: "No, no, no, no, Crystal, you mustn't give in to your cravings, it's not good for the little shark pup."

Crystal: "Dad, we don't know whether the vegetarian shark pup is gonna be a young boy or a young girl."

Mona: "Here, Crystal, just have some noodle kelp soup, it's just what I made for you when you were 12 years old."

Crystal: "Thanks a bunch, you guys, it's just like what you used to make at my old house."

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

Stuart: "This is taking longer than I thought it would be."

Sykes: "Just wait 'til their new son or daughter begins saying a few words, he or she would be swimming all over the place."

Giuseppe: "Let's just wait and find out when Dr. Gillmore and Nurse Scales arrives."

Oscar: "Good thinkin', Giuseppe."

Crazy Joe: "You know what they say, guppies and shark pups take a very long time to keep in control."

[Clock Ticking]

A few minutes later, Dr. Gillmore and Nurse Scales show up to tell them the good exciting news.

Dr. Gillmore: "Good news, everybody."

Nurse Scales: "When we looked around, we saw a male twin vegetarian shark pup and a female twin vegetarian shark pup."

Luca: "I can hardly wait to meet both of them."

Horace: "So can I."

They all go right into Crystal's hospital room.

Crystal: "Oh, Oscar, guys, you're all here."

Lenny: "Everybody, let's all give Crystal and our twin son and daughter a little bit of breathing room, please."

Crystal: "Boris? Maria? say hello to your new little twin nephew and niece."

Boris: "Sure thing, Crystal."

Boris: "Hi there, uh-"

Maria: "What are their names?"

Crystal: "Oh, we haven't even decided yet."

Sykes: "Hey, I've got an idea: how 'bout we name the little boy pup Sheldon?"

Luca: "And the little girl pup Sheena?"

Lenny: "Okay, Sheldon and Sheena it is."

Lenny turns over to his good friends and true family members.

Lenny: "Everybody, meet our son, Sheldon."

All Southside Reef Citizens: "Wow!"

Crystal: "And our daughter, Sheena."

They all swim around all the way home to the Titanic House

 **Back at the Titanic House/Oscar and Angie's visits**

Everybody's celebrating Sheldon and Sheena's very 1st birthday bash.

Crystal: "Come on, Sheldon, come on, Sheena, make some good wishes."

Sheldon and Sheena make their wishes by blowing out the birthday candles on their coral berry cake, which is baby-proof.

Lenny: "Wow, Sheldon and Sheena are both a year old right now."

Crystal: "Okay, it's time for the birthday gifts, everybody."

Sheldon and Sheena open their birthday gifts and find baby-proof toys and things in there.

Sykes: "Well, good thing those play toys we got for them are baby-proof, so let's baby proof the entire house."

Oscar, Angie and the others swim around and baby-proof everything in the entire house.

George: "There, that should do it."

Later, when Lenny, Don Lino, Mildred, George, Mona, Boris and Maria are getting themselves ready for bed, they hear Crystal call out to them.

Crystal (from inside Sheldon and Sheena's bedroom) "Lenny, Edward, guys, come in here right away!"

Lenny, Don Lino, Mildred, George, Mona, Boris and Maria enter Sheldon and Sheena's bedroom.

Lenny: "What is it, Crystal? are Sheldon and Sheena alright?"

Crystal: "Yes of course they're alright, Lenny, Sheldon and Sheena just said their 1st words."

Don Lino: "They did?"

Crystal: "Come on, you 2, repeat what you just said."

Baby Sheldon: "Seahorse."

Baby Sheena: "Dolphin."

Mildred: "I'm super impressed."

George: "You know, Lenny and Crystal, when Sheldon and Sheena get a lot older, you can show them the way to the school stop."

Mona: "And you can show them everything in Southside Reef."

They all go back to their bedrooms and fall asleep.

The very next morning (Sheldon and Sheena are no longer vegetarian shark babies.)

 _ **Television Announcer: "We take you now to Katie Current, for a fast-breaking undersea news report."**_

 _ **Katie Current: "This is Katie Current, reporting live from Channel 8 News, and it seems to all of us that something terrifying is happening around here."**_

 _ **Southside Reef Residents: "Grusella's attacking!"**_

 _ **Grusella turns every single South Side Reef resident into stone statues.**_

 _ **Grusella: "You're mine right now."**_

Angie: "Oh my word, I don't believe this!"

 _ **Katie Current: "Are there no brave young heroes around us? who can kill off Grusella?"**_

Oscar: "You guys, there's an evil sea witch named Grusella out there, and she's turnin' everybody in this reef stone solid, we must go out there and find her and kill her off, now who's with me?"

All 23 Southside Reef residents: "We are!"

Oscar: "Good, now let's go out there and find her and kill her off!"

The 24 Southside Reef residents swim right outta the Titanic House and set out for Northside Reef.

Along the way, they notice Officer Gillerson and Miss Wanda.

Sheldon: "Hey, Officer Gillerson."

Sheena: "Hey, Miss Wanda."

Officer Gillerson: "Hi there, Sheldon and Sheena."

Miss Wanda: "Good to see you guys again."

The 24 Southside Reef residents continue swimming around 'til they reach Northside Reef.

 **Northside Reef**

Oscar: "Okay, it's silent, _ **too**_ silent."

Grusella (off screen): "Are you looking for me?"

Lenny: "Whoa, who said that?"

Grusella: "I'm Grusella, the sea witch of evilness, Filgor, Milgor, Zilgor, bite them off."

Filgor: "You got it, mistress of evilness."

Oscar: "Stop! nobody's bitin' anybody, Grusella!"

Angie: "And you're never getting away with anything at all!"

Grusella: "Oh yeah? just wait 'til I turn 1 of you stone solid."

Sheldon: "Not if Sheena and I can help it!"

Sheldon and Sheena swim right up to Grusella to attack her, but get turned into stone statues.

Lenny: "Sheldon!"

Crystal: "Sheena!"

Milgor: "What bad luck for all of you."

Lola: "Oh my word!"

Reuben: "We gotta take them back to the Titanic House and turn them back into their original selves again."

Luca: "Right on, let's go."

The 24 Southside Reef residents swim around on their way back to the Titanic House.

 **Back in the Titanic House**

Lola picks up a spray bottle of blue healing potion and sprays it on Sheldon and Sheena's stone solid bodies, but to no avail.

Lola: "It's no use, Grusella's magic powers are super strong and powerful, the only way to stop this is to kill her off and break the curse."

Angie: "Oh I'll kill her off alright, with my super powered finger-fins."

Oscar: "Let's go out there as a team and fight her off!"

The 23 Southside Reef residents (including Lenny and Crystal with Sheldon and Sheena's stone solid bodies) swim off back to Northside Reef.

 **Back at Northside Reef**

Oscar: "Alright, Grusella, the game's over!"

Grusella: "Bring it on then."

Oscar and Lenny begin doing their kung-fu karate moves on Grusella, but she captures Luca and Sykes in a cage instead.

Grusella: "My henchman, come with me."

Grusella and her evil barracuda henchman leave to cause more destruction.

Luca: "Hey, get us outta here!"

Sykes: "We wanna go back home to Southside Reef!"

Luca and Sykes are now taken away to Grusella's evil lair.

Oscar: "They got Luca and Sykes, and they wanna put them in show business, we gotta go rescue them, now let's go get them!"

The 23 Southside Reef residents (including Lenny and Crystal with Sheldon and Sheena's stone solid bodies) swim off on their way to Grusella's evil lair.

Lenny: "Look, that's the lair of Grusella."

Crazy Joe: "Luca and Sykes are in that terrifying place."

Reuben: "We must rescue them and get them outta here."

Oscar: "Exactly right, now follow me, we can all sneak right in there."

Oscar and the other sea critters who bring Sheldon and Sheena's stone solid bodies, sneak right inside Grusella's evil lair.

 **Inside Grusella's evil lair**

Grusella: "What a good looking octopus and a good looking pufferfish."

Luca: "Get us outta here!"

Sykes: (puffing up in anger, higher pitched) "You're gonna regret this for the rest of your entire life!"

Grusella: "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Oscar (off screen): "Not so fast, Grusella!"

Grusella: "No, wait, this isn't what I expected."

Lenny: "You better get Luca and Sykes outta here right this instant!"

Grusella: "Then it's time to prepare a battle fight."

Oscar: "Bring it on then!"

Oscar and Lenny do their kung-fu karate moves around Grusella and her barracuda henchman and they put down a great big anchor on a teeter-totter and prepare to launch it off.

Oscar: "Alright, Grusella and barracudas, we got an anchor here-"

Lenny: "and we're not afraid to use it!"

Grusella: "No, keep away from me, keep away from me!"

The anchor gets launched off and it kills off Grusella and her evil barracuda army.

Angie: "Way to go, you guys, you killed them off."

Lola: "You guys are brave young heroes."

Horace: "Now let's get Luca and Sykes outta that cage."

Oscar and Lenny unlock the cage and releases Luca and Sykes outta there.

Luca: "Wow, Oscar, you saved our entire lives."

Sykes: "We thought you could've forgotten about us for a short period of time."

Oscar: "We didn't, you guys, but now that you're outta that cage, let's hope Sheldon, Sheena and the other residents in Southside Reef turn back into their original selves again."

Suddenly, something magical happens. Sheldon and Sheena, along with the other residents in Southside Reef turn back into their original selves again.

Sheldon: "Alright, I'm back to my original self again!"

Sheena: "So am I!"

Oscar: "Now let's go back home to Southside Reef so that Lenny and I can tell Katie about our brave and heroic deeds."

The 24 sea critters swim around on their way back home to Southside Reef.

 **Scene 3: Back in Southside Reef**

Katie Current: "So, Oscar, Lenny, tell me what it feels like to be brave young heroes of the entire reef?"

Oscar: "Well, Katie, we did our kung-fu karate moves,"

Lenny: "and we killed them off with a great big anchor."

Katie Current: "You guys are now brave and heroic, and just in time for a dance off party at the Titanic House, but 1st, let's here what Mayor Gills needs to say about it."

Mayor Gills: "Well, Katie, I just wanna say congratulations to our brave young heroes."

Crystal: "Come on, everybody, let's go back inside the Titanic House."

Maria: "I've heard there's a dance off party in here."

Lenny has another flashback sequence of Shelly being proud of him...

Another flashback sequence...

 _ **Shelly: "Well, Done, Lenny, I knew you could make me and your grandfather proud of everything."**_

 _ **Leonardo: "Keep up the good work, Lenny, keep up the good work."**_

End flashback sequence...

Lenny: (looking up to the skies of heaven) "Thanks a bunch, Frankie and Grandma Shelly, I appreciate what you said to me."

The 24 sea critters swim right back inside the Titanic House.

 **Back inside the Titanic House**

Oscar: "Hey, Hillary, Sardina, we're so thrilled you're here this evenin'."

Hillary Gup: "So are we, Oscar."

Sardina Gomez: "We couldn't have done it without you here."

Oscar: "Now let's get this dance off party movin'!"

Oscar: "Hey, Mussel, Jessica, Tuna, Cod, Ringo, Sean, how 'bout we get this movin'?"

Mussel Crowe: "Pump it up to the maximum speed."

Jessica Shrimpson: "Thanks for getting rid of that evil sea witch."

Cod Stewart: "Another day, another undersea journey."

Ringo Starfish: "A fun thrilled party indeed."

Sean: "Nothing too wild about it."

Oscar, Lenny and the others begin dancing it off in honor of their brave and heroic victory and to celebrate the defeat of Grusella and her evil barracuda army.

Tuna Turner: _**Ain't no mountain high enough**_

 _ **ain't no valley low enough**_

 _ **ain't no river wide enough**_

 _ **to keep me from gettin' to you, babe**_

Fade to another black screen…

A memorial dedication reads: _In memoriam_ : _Peter Falk (1927-2011)_ , _the previous voice for Don Feinberg in the original classic 2004 movie_.

 **End Production Credits**

 _ **Directed by Conrad Vernon and Vicky Jenson**_

 _ **Produced by Mark Swift and Mireille Soria**_

 _ **Screenplay by Noah Baumbauch**_

 _ **Music composed by Hans Zimmer**_

 _ **Edited by Nick Fletcher**_

 _ **Production-Design by Kendel Gronkwhite-Shaindlin**_

 **Voice Cast Members Credits**

 _ **Will Smith as Oscar (voice)**_

 _ **Renée Zellweger as Angie (voice)**_

 _ **Jack Black as Lenny (voice)**_

 _ **Angelina Jolie as Lola (voice)**_

 _ **Martin Scorsese as Sykes (voice)**_

 _ **Robert De Niro as Don Lino (voice)**_

 _ **Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice)**_

 _ **Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice)**_

 _ **Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice)**_

 _ **Dominic Chianese as Don Feinberg (voice)**_

 _ **Lenny Venito as Guiseppe (voice)**_

 _ **Michael Imperioli as Flashback Frankie (voice)**_

 _ **David Soren as Horace the Shrimp (voice)**_

 _ **Katie Couric as Katie Current (voice)**_

 _ **David P. Smith as Crazy Joe (voice)**_

 _ **Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Sanchez (voice)**_

 _ **Noah Schnaap as Felix (voice)**_

 _ **William Wunsch as Lucas (voice)**_

 _ **Connor Corum as Dennis (voice)**_

 _ **Francesca Capaldi as Katherine (voice)**_

 _ **Benjamin Flores Jr. as Flashback Young Oscar and Shorty Number 1 (voice)**_

 _ **Chris Rock as Flashback Earl (voice)**_

 _ **Estelle Harris as Flashback Shelly (voice)**_

 _ **John Cleese as Flashback Leonardo (voice)**_

 _ **Ava Acres as Shorty Number 2 (voice)**_

 _ **Jet Jurgensmeyer as Shorty Number 3 (voice)**_

 _ **Wanda Sykes as Mildred (voice)**_

 _ **Emily Blunt as Maria (voice)**_

 _ **Albert Brooks as Boris (voice)**_

 _ **Zach Galifianakis as Reuben (voice)**_

 _ **Neel Sethi as Stuart (voice)**_

 _ **Andy Richter as Kevin the Lobster (voice)**_

 _ **Alec Baldwin as Benjamin the Starfish (voice)**_

 _ **Elizabeth Banks as Mona (voice)**_

 _ **Kevin Spacey as George (voice)**_

 _ **Tim Curry as Filgor (voice)**_

 _ **Lewis Black as Milgor (voice)**_

 _ **Jon Hamm as Zilgor (voice)**_

 _ **Jane Lynch as Miss Wanda (voice)**_

 _ **Jim Cummings as Jacques (voice)**_

 _ **Bill Hader as Dr. Gillmore (voice)**_

 _ **Glenn Close as Grusella (voice)**_

 _ **Owen Wilson as Officer Gillerson (voice)**_

 _ **Amy Poehler as Nurse Scales (voice)**_

 _ **Steve Martin as Mayor Gills (voice)**_

 _ **Ben Stiller as Officer Waves (voice)**_

 _ **Jennifer Aniston as Crystal (voice)**_

 _ **Mandy Moore as Katrina (voice)**_

 _ **Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon (voice)**_

 _ **Scarlett Estevez as Sheena (voice)**_

 _ **Selena Gomez as Sardina Gomez (voice)**_

 _ **Hillary Duff as Hillary Gup (voice)**_

 _ **Russell Crowe as Mussel Crowe (voice)**_

 _ **Ringo Starr as Ringo Starfish**_

 _ **Jennifer Saunders as Jennifer Sanders**_

 _ **Sean Bean as Sean Bream**_

 _ **Jessica Simpson as Jessica Shrimpson (voice)**_

 _ **Rod Stewart as Cod Steward (voice)**_


End file.
